


Colder Weather

by drippingwithsin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather bad evening developments into something more. But is it for the better or does it get much worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Weather

 

Grey clouds rolled leisurely in the sky above and a light mist dampened everything just enough to where any outside actives would have to be put on hold but despite the dreary weather, Hermione Granger's spirits were high this evening. Mainly do to the fact that she made a high O on her Transfiguration essay but also because her much-anticipated trip to the Burrow was due today. Hermione smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to show Mrs. Weasley her grade so that she could listen in amusement whilst the woman scolded Ronald about doing better.

"Hey, Granger!"

Hermione turned only to have the scowling face of one Pansy Parkinson fill her vision.

"What do you what, Parkinson?" She spat in agitation.

The other girl's lips spread into a sinister smile just before she lifted her wand and muttered a spell underneath her breath. In the next second, a bright purple light shot out from the tip to the parchment clutched in Hermione's hand. Suddenly the muggleborn felt a cool sticky goo upon her fingertips and hurriedly glanced down only to gasp in horror.

Mud. Thick paste-like mud now coated every inch of her foot long essay.

Pansy burst out into a fit of laughter followed by her group of harpies flanking on either side."Now it's as muddy as your blood."

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Burrow a sobbing mess. When she opened the door she trudged inside, seeing no one in the living area she walked up the stairs and found Ginny standing in her parents' bedroom of all places. Crying, she didn't give the girl a chance to react before she strode swiftly across the room into Ginny's arms.

"Today's been just horrid." She sobbed tightening her grip on her best friend.

Ginny placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders and cuddled the weeping girl to her bosom. Her body warmth and soothing scent of floral perfume mixed with various baked goods like balm on Hermione's raging emotions.

"Shh, dear t'will be alright." Hands up and down her back.

Wait. She froze.

Ginny never called her dear and also now that she pondered upon it the redhead's scent was different. Confused, Hermione pulled back a bit and just stared at the other girl. "Ginny?"

The young woman let out a chuckle. "I'm afraid not, dear."

A chestnut brow quirked. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"What? How?"

"Funny story actually this morning when I awoke my back and joints were aching terribly due to the weather you see and my oh so sweet little boys, Fred and George-" She growled out sarcastically. "happened to take notice and brought me a cup of tea. To soothe my aches they said." Molly rolled her eyes heavenward, sighing. "I should have known better to trust those two for it only took one sip and just like that I found myself a teenager once again."

Hermione couldn't help it, she giggled impishly. "I bet you gave them a good scolding."

Molly's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Oh, I did alright and two twin smacks to boot."

They both burst out in laughter.

Quelling in the giggles, Hermione managed to steel herself to ask the burning question."Well, if you're not Ginny then where is she?"

Emerald eyes rolled. "Gone for the evening with some boy whom she's no doubt snogging as we speak. I swear she thinks of me a daft old woman."

"Well, obviously you're anything but now."

"Indeed not." She deadpanned whilst for some reason replying in a posh upper crust accent.

Hermione's laughter causing Molly break her facade and join in. "You are ridiculous."

"I know I haven't a clue as to why I just did that I think the potion increased my hormones or something." Molly grimaced, thinking of what an emotional roller coaster she was all those years ago.

Hearing this the muggleborn's natural curiosity peaked and she began to study the other woman. Noting the lighter shade of red hair, the slightly rounder facial features, not to mention the difference in body types. Hermione concluded that this wasn't the work of polyjuice. "Did they happen to mention what they spiked it with?"

"Something about just enjoying the TAP whilst it lasted."

Hermione furrowed her brows in thought then suddenly her face lit up in recognition."Ah, a temporary aging potion. It's a potion that when certain ingredients are changed can either deage or age a person. It's also very difficult to make, but knowing those two they probably 'borrowed' it from Professor Snape's stock."

"I wouldn't doubt that. I'm just glad they snatched the right one least I wound up a ninety-year-old crone." She chuckled lightly.

A moment of silence ensued with the older woman still holding Hermione at arm's length.

"So tell me, dear, why were you so upset earlier?"

Hermione felt a twinge of anger and sadness she moved back into the woman's arms. "Oh, it was nothing just Parkinson being Parkinson."

"Parkinson?"

The girl nodded against the redhead's shoulder. "Pansy Parkinson. She's the Queen of Slytherin and thrills in making my life a living hell."

Molly sniffed. "I knew her parents in school and trust me, dear, when I say that  _that_  girl comes from anything but royal stock."

Hermione laughed and burrowed her face deeper in a crimson curtain of silk. She inhaled, once again letting the familiar scent sooth her. One of the hands on her back's thumb begin to make small circles whilst the other one journeyed upward and buried its fingers within her thick mane. Blunt nails scratched at her scalp and she closed her eyes before sighing in contentment.

They stood there for a long moment in complete silence until the atmosphere seemed to sift. The hand upon Hermione's back was moving once more but not away and certainly not upward but lower. It traced over the curve of the girl's spine down past the waist of her jeans to her denim-clad behind.

Molly Weasley was like a second mother to her, but at that moment it felt strange. Something was wrong. Feeling a tad uncomfortable, the girl tried to pull away but Molly merely tightened her grip around her. "Mrs. Weasley? Wha-"

Molly silenced the girl by leaning back just enough to slam her lips into the young woman's. Surprised and a bit frightened, Hermione opened her mouth to protest only a tongue push inside and greet her own with rough swipes.

Her right hand slid to the side of Hermione's left breast and cupped it. The sensation sent a chill through the girl's body. She pried her lips away. "Mrs. Weasley this wrong. We can't do this. I'm straight and- and you're married for heaven's sakes."

Ignoring the girl's near hysteria, Molly gently caressed Hermione's cheek all whilst peering deeply into those chocolate orbs. "Please, just this once. Let me have something that I truly want. Nobody will ever have to know I promise." She pleaded and before the muggleborn could even respond Molly leaned forward and softly kissed her again.

Despite her inner voice screaming at her that this was completely wrong, Hermione's lips bloomed open for the other woman and she moaned when a tongue slipped back in.

Pulling back, Molly stared at the girl for a moment. Waiting for any sign of protest or anger. When none was found she leaned down and begin to pepper kisses along the girl's neck, nipping at the collarbone and each shoulder she caressed the soft skin beneath her fingertips. Hermione's head fell back letting eager lips worship her throat, so softly and so sensually. It made her ache in places she didn't know existed.

Molly reached for the hem of Hermione's shirt, tugged the garment upward and over her head exposing a vast plain of alabaster skin and a black lace brassiere. "Oh my." Molly breathed before timidly reaching forward to palm a breast. "You are so beautiful."

Hermione nipple puckered beneath the fabric, moaning wantonly. "Please, Molly just- Oh Merlin, just." Words failing her, the girl reached behind her back, undoing the bra with a single flick of the fingers and the older woman gasped when dusty pink nipples came into view. The message was now clear. No more talking.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Molly ran a finger lightly around one of her nipples and delighted when it hardened instantly. Hermione hissed at the soft treatment only to moan a second later when a hot mouth engulfed it and begin trailing a tongue around it in a lazy, circular motion.

"Yes," She moaned softly and ran a hand through a now messy sea of red hair encouraging her onward. The other woman switched sides giving the opposite the same treatment.

Molly moved a hand down to her waist and started to fumble with the button on her jeans. Once unbuttoned, she greedily yanked the jeans down with a bit of difficulty.

Now with only a black matching pair of lacy underwear being the only barrier that stood between the two. Molly blazed a trail of hot kisses beginning from between Hermione's heaving breasts to the hem of her now soaked knickers. She flashed the girl a naughty smile before leaning down until she was merely centimeters away from where she was needed the most and blew. Shivers ran through Hermione as she felt a cool blast of air hit her core. Her back arched into a hunter's bow. Begging. "Please."

Deciding that the muggleborn had suffered enough, Molly gingerly peeled the underwear off as she gently caressed each of Hermione's legs. She ran her hands leisurely over each before planting kisses on each inner thigh until she finally reached the girl's center.

Molly inhaled deeply, nearly growling when the strong scent of arousal slammed into her sensory system. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed to taste. In the next second, Hermione gasped and threw her head back as a hot wet tongue swiped through her folds. Her center was so hot and craved so much more but Molly keep it gentle as she let her tongue slip in and began to slowly thrust. Hermione felt so weak by the wonderful sensations that she found herself surrendering completely to this woman's mercy. She let shaking hands run through Molly's long silky hair as she bucked with each stroke of the tongue.

Hermione's breathing became more rapid and short as Molly moved upward, now sucking and licking mercilessly at the pulsating nub, hips now pressed harder against her face. Oh God, Hermione couldn't take much more she felt as though she was going to collapse. She let out little moans and grunts each time Molly hit particularly sensitive spots.

Sensing the end was nearing, Molly continued to make love to the girl until an orgasm ripped through her. Hermione felt tears well up and run down her flushed cheeks. Never before had she felt so loved and safe. Molly kissed each tear away and embraced her. "What about-"

"Shh." Molly tightened her grip, breathing in deeply in an attempt to ingrain the girl's scent within her mind. A lone tear of her own trickled from the corner of her eye at knowing that this beautiful moment was only temporary. She wished they had more time but could practically feel the sand rapidly running through the hour-glass.

But for now, in this very moment, within this little room and just for one evening, they had all of each other. Molly wasn't married or old and Hermione was not a teenaged girl. They were simply a couple whom just made passionate love.

Hermione pulled back, staring deep within cornflower eyes. She leaned forward and kissed her softly, knowing deep down this one evening would not be enough. Molly returned the kiss in agreement. They'd find a way.

Downstairs, another redheaded Weasley woman entered the Burrow. "Mum! Hermione! Where are you two!?"

**END?**

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My first sensual love scene and I must say I'm quite proud of myself. I can't believe I did it with a Molly/Hermione fic though. I know, I made it all one sided but I figured since Hermione's young and mostly asexual that she'd be reluctant to you know, touch also the time period they just wouldn't have had enough time. Anyways, I might continue this because I really don't want to leave Molly hanging like that. What do you guys think? Should I continue and have them sneak around, throw in some more angst. and rougher sex. Also make Molly be herself or the young Molly? I don't mind either/or. If not please let me me know just don't be rude I mean if this is not your cup of tea then move onward.


End file.
